


Пять золотых колец

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Watson's Woes WAdvent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пять коротких историй. Пять золотых колец. Пять моментов из жизни Холмса и Уотсона.





	Пять золотых колец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Gold Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045011) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



**1\. Нераскрытое дело в деревне**

Когда мы с Холмсом шли в сторону деревенской гостиницы, мой друг излагал свои выводы, выдыхая в холодном воздухе облачка пара. Мороз бередил мою военную рану, и я устало задался вопросом, перестанет ли она когда-нибудь болеть.

Наша хозяйка уже легла спать, но лампа за украшенным морозными узорами окном указывала нам путь кольцом мерцающего золота. Хозяйка также оставила в нашей комнате холодный ужин, а под одеялами − горячие грелки.

− Я очень рад, что вы сегодня были со мной, Уотсон, − заметил Холмс. − Ваше присутствие было удивительно полезным.

Я тепло ему улыбнулся. 

 

**2\. Нерегулярная еда**

Я не знаю, кто был удивлён больше: я, когда увидел коричневую кожу, царственные черты и тюрбан клиента Холмса; клиент, когда я поздоровался с ним на хинди; или Холмс, созерцая небольшую группу своего нерегулярного войска среди детей клиента.

− Мы не спускали с него глаз, − заверил Холмса Уиггинс в конце своего доклада. Карри окрасило кожу вокруг его рта жёлтым кольцом. − Как вы и просили. Но когда Омер предложил нам попробовать кашу Ма Гупты − ну, мы согласились. Это странное блюдо − самое вкусное тушёное мясо, которое я когда-либо ел. 

 

**3\. Горящая в ночи нефть**

Густой чёрный дым, окружив нас, стелился над тёмной водой, и почти невозможно было сказать, где начинается одно и заканчивается другое.

Я покрепче прижал к себе безвольное тело Холмса. 

Я оглох от взрыва, и поэтому не мог услышать, дышал ли он. А мои замёрзшие пальцы не могли почувствовать биение жизни под рукой, которой я держал его голову над холодной водой. 

Горящая нефть плавала вокруг нас пятнами и кольцами, сверкая золотом на чёрной воде. Красиво, смертельно и бесполезно; света было недостаточно для того, чтобы я мог понять, жив ли Холмс.

Я проглотил свои страхи и продолжил плыть, вырывая нас обоих из этого ада. 

 

**4\. Утерянное и утраченное**

Я торопливо отложил перо, потому что кольцо, которое было мне великовато, сползло по суставу и вот-вот могло свалиться с моего пальца и упасть.

Я вспомнил день, когда его _потерял_ – или, по крайней мере, положил не на место и его, и меньшего близнеца. Их нашёл Холмс.

− Вы не подержите их у себя? − спросил тогда я. − С вами они в большей безопасности. Я больше никому не доверяю, − честно добавил я.

Спрятав наши кольца в карман, Холмс держал их там до тех пор, пока мы не добрались до церкви. 

А сейчас кольцо Мэри утрачено навсегда, будучи похороненным с нею в холодной земле. Холмса тоже рядом нет, он погиб в бездне Рейхенбахского водопада.

Всё, что у меня осталось − это моё кольцо и моё перо.

 

**5\. Весенняя пора**

В парке было не многолюдно. Холмс шёл, задумавшись. Он молчал и невидяще смотрел куда-то вдаль.

Спустя какое-то время он остановился в одном из самых красивых уголков парка. Нас окружали ослепительно-жёлтые нарциссы. Я сомневаюсь, что он их видел: он смотрел на меня. 

− Уотсон, я должен попросить у вас прощения, − произнёс он.

Сейчас ему уже не нужно было это говорить. 

− Вы видели другой выход? − тихо спросил я. 

− Нет, но...

− Тогда забудем об этом. − Я посмотрел на очертания портсигара в кармане своего жилета, рядом со своим золотым кольцом на цепочке для часов. − Прошлое − это прошлое. И я уже вас простил.


End file.
